


Love Me I Say - Kyuna Ficlet

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Yandere, also really creepy like yikes, drabbly do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: A ficlet depicting my friend's custom MC and my variant of Echo Girl/Kyungju ChoiEdit 03/08/18 formatting





	Love Me I Say - Kyuna Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kia_707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_707/gifts).



Kyungju found herself unable to hold back during their sleepover. They were such good friends but she couldn't stand it anymore. No more talking of Mi-na's crush. She couldn't hold herself back and her hands were squeezed together around Mi-na's neck, pushing her down upon the bed. 

"Love me. Love me I say." 

She rapsed out and glared down at her with insane eyes. 

"I'm better than whoever you keep talking about. Love me. I'm far better than the rest. I can't give you up anymore." 

She kept her eyes on the girl scratching at her arms. 

"You're mine and only mine. I can't let you leave me anymore. You can't stop me anymore.." 

She let go of her neck to grasp her wrists and brought Mi-na's hands to her own throat. 

"Look only at me... Take everything from me, I only want your love... Take what you want from me. My life is yours." 

She looked down at the girl with lifeless blue eyes. 

 

“Love me I say... Love me I say..."


End file.
